


Breathing Vines

by NervousAsexual



Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Category: Thief (Video Game Original Series)
Genre: -prozd voice- yeah this part feels a little gratuitous, Intubation, Throat Trauma, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAsexual/pseuds/NervousAsexual
Summary: After the trickster's victory he loses interest with his thief as a plaything. Viktoria steps in to clean up
Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960987
Kudos: 9
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Breathing Vines

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober prompt #29--intubation

The trickster does not take long at all to grow bored of his thief. As satisfying as it is to inflict pain on him he is only one man, and there is a great wide world of stone out there, filled with people who will break in much more satisfying ways. Viktoria knows that he will want to come back to this, however, and she takes it upon herself to stabilize the thief while the trickster tours his newest realm.

The thief has been left to bleed out on the moss that has grown up around the Eye's pedestal; the only indication that he has not already dead is the strained wheezing of his breath. Loathe as she is to actually touch human flesh, Viktoria sends out vines and brambles to shift him onto his back but presses her fingers into his throat. His heart is weak but racing, and his skin is cold. It is as she suspected--without intervention he will die.

She begins by splitting her own bark and dripping sap onto the multitude of lacerations that crisscross his skin. She can identify some of them--this is a bite from a ratbeast, this is where the claws of an apebeast tore his face apart--but others are a mystery. There is no way to know whether it was the trickster that crushed his throat or something else entirely. Neither is she sure what has damaged his left eye. She suspects that he is now completely blind.

Viktoria conjures up her most pliable of vines and worms the end into the thief's mouth before plunging it down his throat.

At that he stirs--eyes open, his body struggles, his throat convulses around her as he gags and retches--and she sends more brambles to pin his arms to the moss below. The vine makes its way through to his lungs, where at last she allows the vine to widen and grow hollow. As an afterthought she releases an allomone into his lungs that he fights against. His struggle is instinctual but still annoying. As she watches tears stream down his face, leaving trails in the blood and dirt smeared across his skin, she drums her fingers against the vine in question, a further irritant just because she's growing weary of humans. Despite his thrashing the thief eventually succumbs to the allomone. His throat relaxes around her vine.

For fear of spreading herself too thin she remains in the area, bored almost to tears. Each time the thief stirs she releases another hit into his lungs.

When the trickster returns he is delighted at how proactive she has been but has a request.

She has always served the woodsie lord, so Viktoria allows the thief to surface. As his consciousness returns so does his panic. The trickster laughs to watch him struggle to force the vine from his throat. He laughs, and he bends low to whisper something in the thief's ear.

Viktoria doesn't know what he has said, but the thief tries to shake his head. He struggles to speak. Amusing, really. With his breath moving through the vine he is unable to make a sound.

There is still more to consider. She doesn't know how she will get food and water into him. His pulse is still weak and quick. Somehow he is still fighting her despite all that has happened, and holding him still is just involved enough that she cannot do it simultaneously with anything else and just mindless enough that she is growing bored. But the trickster's new realm is out there waiting, so she weighs the thief down with brambles and cuts them all from her own body. Then she sets off in search of some new plaything, leaving the thief crying and shaking with the vine still down his throat.


End file.
